<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Eyes by Blueberry_Alien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612662">Red Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_Alien/pseuds/Blueberry_Alien'>Blueberry_Alien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Codependent Siblings, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Gen, Immortality, Immortals, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Teenagers, Twins, Vampires, technically not underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:49:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_Alien/pseuds/Blueberry_Alien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Celeste and Coralie have been hopping schools their whole lives but when they join a new school they are determined to stay there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Celeste Couture/Coralie Couture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dude completely identical twins is so unrealistic! Especially when their like what 16?" A Young man sat next to his friend in a classroom and just as he said that the teacher walked into the room looking behind him as if somebody were following.</p><p>"We have some new members joining our club today, come on in." Two girls walking into the room, they looked exactly identical besides for the way they walked. One looked nervous and was following very closely behind the other who was looking back at her occasionally and make sure she was still following. They had very pale skin, blonde almost white hair and their eyes were bright red. they looked very odd but next to each other they looked like it was normal as if everyone looked like that.</p><p>"Would you like to introduce yourselves?" The teacher asked turning towards the pair.</p><p>"I'm Celeste and this is Coralie, its a pleasure to meet you all." Celeste the more confident looking of the pair said gesturing herself and her sister .</p><p>"Wouldn't Coralie like to introduce herself?" The teacher asked wondering why she didn't even so much as say hi.</p><p>"No. Unless she is comfortable here, she wont talk and I do not suggest you try to get her to talk." Celeste said in a way that was almost a threat.</p><p>"Ah well there are two empty seats next to Emma you can sit in." The teacher said pointing to a girl with dirty blonde hair and glasses reading quietly in between two empty seats.</p><p>"Thank you." She said walking over with Coralie in tow as usual.</p><p>"Could you move over one please?" Celeste asked Emma to which she obliged and moved over. Coralie sat next to Emma and pulled out a book  which her and Celeste were about to start reading when they got interrupted.</p><p>"Why do you two look so weird?" A boy behind them said.</p><p>"We have albinism it's a genetic defect that causes us not to produce melanin, the gene that pigments your skin, eyes and hair." Celeste explained which was true though that doesn't explain why their eyes were such deep shades of red.</p><p>"Oh okay. What are you reading?" They asked not excepting a response to their rude question from before.</p><p>"Its a vampire book about a man figuring out himself while also dealing with inconveniences of being a new vampire. Coralie really liked it so we're reading it together now then we're going to read the book I read." She said now making Coralie close the book and pay attention to the conversation. Coralie then poked Celeste and whispered something nobody else could make out in her ear.</p><p>"Oh okay." Celeste said quietly and then turned back around to the book and opened it back up no longer paying attention to anybody around her besides when Coralie turned the page. They stayed like that until the end of the club meeting when they got up. The girl next to them was oddly interested with the pair there was something off she could tell, so she followed them to the bathroom where she heard them both in one stall talking.</p><p>"So dinner? I'm kind of hungry do we have any of that stupid bloke left? Or should we wait until lunch tomorrow?" Celeste said tapping her nail on the wall of the stall.</p><p>"I think so we could wait till lunch but will you make it through the morning what if somebody gets hurt, we are still trying to stay at this school as long as possible right?" Coralie said at a whisper only loud enough to barely hear. </p><p>"Well then I'll just need some of your sweet blood to call me down, right darling?" Celeste said in a flirtatious tone that made Emma sick to hear.</p><p>"She talks to her sister like that!" She thought to herself. Disgusted at the possibilities that allowed.</p><p>"If it's sweet that's a problem." Coralie said with a little giggle.</p><p>"It was hyperbole, anyway we should get going before the school locks up." The two walked out after that.</p><p>"I need to know more about them. There's something going on here." Emma thought and walked out to find her own way home.</p><p>...</p><p>"Was the school really locking up?" Coralie asked though she didn't really care considering school gave her horrible anxiety and always had. The two of them were walking toward their house. It was a towering house made to look like it was made in the Victorian era though it was actually made in 1980.</p><p>"In all of my life have I ever lied to you?" Celeste said unbuttoning the top button on her uniforms shirt because she was sick of the feeling of almost being choked out by her own shirt.</p><p>"No you haven't though I have the feeling you were eager to go. Why?" Coralie asked starting to feel a bit hungry knowing she would have to eat soon, a activity both of the twins enjoyed but couldn't do everyday.</p><p>"I had a bad feeling. Oh almost there." She responded getting distracted by the black and red house in her sight. They sped up a bit and quickly got home.</p><p>"Need a shower? I'm going to take one." Coralie asked brushing her fingers through her hair.</p><p>"I could go for one." Celeste said following her sister upstairs and coming down 20 minutes later with wet hair and wearing a nightgown matching the one Coralie was wearing. and heading to the kitchen to pour two large glasses of a red liquid.</p><p>"You were right it is good." Coralie said placing her empty glass down and getting the book out of her bag.</p><p>"Want to read?" She said as Celeste finished her drink and putting both of the glasses in the mostly empty sink besides a few spoons.</p><p>"Sure." They both walked to the living room that was adorned with antiques most of which were red or black and sat on a large circular seat big enough for 2 people and cuddled up to each other each holding a side of the book. They read the book until 9 pm getting through most of it.</p><p>"Ready to go to sleep yet?"</p><p>"Yes I can hardly keep my eyes open." Celeste said getting up and putting the book back into the bag and going upstairs, Coralie following close behind. They each brushed their hair and go into a fancy and heavily decorated king sized bed and turned the television on and set it to turn off in 30 minuets and then made a effort to go to sleep which they did still close to each other like they had been since they were born and even more so since they became their only living family. But I guess that's a fair price to pay when your a vampire.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>